A Return and Revenge
by JSkaterfan
Summary: When the JLU decides the Titans aren't capable of fighting Slade they work themselves into the Slade case. But there is also a new member of the League to deal with, a figure from the Titans past.With the return of an old ally can the Titans capture Slade
1. Proluge

** I finall got some spare time yeah! I worked on LOST TITANS a bit so now this gets a turn! Anyway anon Metamorphos clones name is Shift. He chose to be absorbed into Metamorpho but Rex can feel him so Shift might be mentioned. I forgot to post pairs but it's the usual stuff.**

"Slade's our buisness" Gar Logan said to his friends in the elevator of the Justice League. "I get if he attacks them but-"

"The League's just trying to help Gar" Nightwing said glumly.

"What!" Gar shrieked loudly enough that several Titans covered their ears and Arsnal told him to shut up because he sounded like a girl. "Don't tell me you're happy about-"

"Of course I'm not Nightwing snapped back. "It means Bruce is taking control of my team and my mission.How the hell is that happy?" The elevator stopped. "Look guys. It's just that that I've been through a rough patch lately. With evrything with Slade, ending stuff with Babs and I lost control of the Outsiders to Batman. I can't lose this team to Bruce too". He stepped out of the elevator.

"You're wrong" Cy told him. "You've been in a slump since Star-"

Nightwing turned on his heel and snarled. "Shut up". The Titans kept walking. The doors to the meeting room slid open.

"Titans" Wonder Woman said calmly. In the meeting room were the founding league members, the Teen Titans and the Outsiders.

"Where have you been?" Batman demanded. A stroke of brilliance hit Nightwing.

"Well Bruce" he started. "Roy had this idea about how to catch criminals. We go to Chaney's see who's there then bring them home with us and see what we can get outta them".

"If possible he's more crude then before."

"Where are they?" Hawkgirl demanded. "She said that she'd be here with Superman soon".

"Sorry I'm late" Superman said as the meeting room doors opened again. "She's working late with the Birds of Prey".

"Hi Kal" Superboy said as he tried to distract Kal with something meaning less.

"Kon there's something wrong with your profile on my phone" Kara told him keeping Kon away from Clark so the meeting could finally start.

"Thanks" Superman mouthed while going to sit in between Wonder Woman and Batman. "I assume you all know why you're here?"

"They know why they're here Kal" said a voice as the doors slid open to reveal a young red haired rather slender female. She walked into the room and swiped her hair away from her left eye revealing a green eye, confirming her identity. Her other eye was still shrouded in mystery. "Lets go to work".

"Lets" replied Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Flash" Nightwing said grinding his teeth.

"Yeah hondo?" Flash said zipping towards him with a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Can I kill you now?"

** What's up with the suckish chapter? Well this is the new proluge. It's more for telling story then for being interesting so review and let me know what ya think! Cause honestly I know zip about what I'm doing pretty much.**


	2. The Return

**Sorry if the first 3 or so chaps are bad but I really need to explain things. Also I'm doing another story and I'm trying to pay attention to them both. I'm also in Honors English so I always have like a bajillion essays to write so updating as much as possible and sometimes it takes me more then a day to write a chapter so remeber that.**

Nightwing could have strangled the Flash. His friend had lied to him. One of his best friends. Flash hadn't founded the Titans, he had joined when the Brotherhood had attacked them. He was however a current member and a friend. A lying scumbag of a friend. Poor Wally. He never stood a chance when the former boy wonder attacked him. Seeing as Wally could never anticipated it.

"Nightwing" Batman said in an angry tone. "Let. Him. Go". Bruce also sounded partially amused. 'A real leader would be able to control himself and his team. Not the other way around."

"Bruce he's just suffered a major shock" Diana said calmly still sitting. "D-" Wing glared at her. "Nightwing deserves an explanation".

"It's hard" Flash muttered. "To be around her".

"What're you talking about?" Nightwing demanded. The room erupted into chaos as everyone started arguing.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped yelling and turned around. The girl looked angry. **Starfire **looked angry. "I need to know what's going on. It's my life Diana. If you won't give me answers I'm sure they will".

"What do you mean they?" Raven asked thoughtfully. "Starfire if you ask us an actual question we might be able to answer you".

"You know me? And it's Kor'I".

"What?" Raven demanded. "We founded the Titans together".

"What're **you** talking about?"

"She has no memory" Donna said blankly.

"Well . . ." GL started. "Yeah".

"How much has she lost?" Raven asked. "What's the extent?"

"Hey" Kor'I said drawing all attention back to her. "I don't know what's going on but I intend to get answers. And I don't need to get them from you".

"What do you mean?" Donna asked looking scared. "Kor'I what's happened to you? You seem so much more dangerous. Your uniform is black now".

"Yeah so?" Kor'I demanded aggressively. "Like it matters?" Her uniform was now black. It was made of invulnerable steel for protection. It was all black: sports bra and long pants with spiked boots going up so that they met. "It symbolizes something".

"What?"

Kor'I shrugged. "Dunno".

"Do you remember anything at all?" Raven demanded pacing the room. (Young Justice and the Outsiders had left. Only the Titans and the few Leaguers were left now.) "Absolutely anything?"

"No" Kor'I admitted. "Nothing. A few voices'n' stuff but that's about it".

"That's enough" Batman said. "It's getting late. We've interagated the girl all we could. She's not lying. She couldn't lie to me, J'onn and the lasso. It's getting late. I suggest you all get some sleep. Unlike me you have to Nightwing so **don't **even try it except for the kitchen and the workout room".

"The kitchen is what we call the workout room" Flash reminded him zooming arounnd and looking at everything, giving Nightwing some distance.

"Yes" Wonder Woman said. "But it's also where we eat". Everyone left the meeting room. Most of them went to bed. Batman went to the training room with Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern went back to John's apartment on earth. Everyone was glad about this because rumors said that they could be rather noisy, roomers that "Big S" as Flash called him confirmed. Nightwing went to a room. But not his. He felt that he deserved some of the truth. And so did Star.

** So what did you think? Review because I'd love some ideas for what to do next**


	3. Basketball game

**This is a short, sweet and to the point mini chap. I might be inclined to do a few of these involving pranks from Young Justice, Cy and BB with Raven, and Flash and Green Arrow. Plenty of other ideas to. It depends on the feedback though so review!**

**Kor'I POV**

Kor'I was pacing around her room thinking. Why did it have to be so damn hard? Apparently she knew the Titans. The League had lied to her saying they didn't know anything. You could tell from the smug look on Batmans face when he saw Nighthing maybe? No Wing. Try and punch Wally. Wally had looked like he hadn't been expecting it so fast but he had been expecting something. Well if Wally knew them well enough he knew what they'd do. Nightwing had seemed pretty pissed at Wally. Shayera told me it was quality entertainment. If Nightwing like me enough to punch Flash for something about me he might be able to supply the answers I want. He'd do it. Just to piss off Bruce if it came to that. I was going to go and look for Nightwing. It'd probably piss Bruce off but who really cares anyway? Someone knocked on my door. "C'mon in. It won't do you much good though Wally. You do remember what happened last time right? And if I'm right, which you know I usually am, Bruce has monitor duty tonight so be careful."

"Oh you know Flash well too, hunh?" someone asked walking in. It wasn't Flash. It was that Nightwing guy. "He wasn't a founding Titan like you were but he's been around long enough for everyone to know him well. I need to ask you some stuff".

"Shoot" I told him. "It's not like there's anything you're gonna find out though. J'onn already went through me".

"Oh I hate when he does that it's way to cold. He freezes your mind so you don't attack him accidentally".

"Awesome" I said sarcasticly picking up the mini basketball and shooting it in the hoop. "There something you want?"

"Actually there is. Everyones going to tell you this. Especially Harper- y'know Arsenal-but he's trying to get you in bed. He's like a man whore or something. I'm telling you this because it's true. We were really good friends. Best friends maybe. I've told you that before but obviously you won't remember. Do you remember anything at all? "

"Not much" I reply thinking I should tell himthe trut,h J'onn or Diana will if I don't. "A few rooms. My name. Some voices. That's it."

"What voices?"

"Dude with a mask. Half black, half brown. Brown side has an eye on it. Sometimes he has a red mark on his forehead. Slade, right?" I make another basket. "Diana told me his name. It's not residual or anything." Another basket.

"Oh, yeah right. Look you want help jogging those memories come and talk okay? I'm literally right across the hall way and I don't sleep."

"Me neither. Well duh sometimes I do but not often." He was about to leaved but then he stopped.

"Do you have nightmares?"

I shrug. "Doesn't everybody?" I miss a basket.

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. Night". He's about to leave when I say something.

"Nightwings kinda long".

Shrug. "I know. People come up with dumb names for it too. Mainly the same stuff but I have a cousin- she always thinks of new creative ones. Everyone calls me Wing generally though". This time I let him leave. And Nightwing given me a lot to think about. Even though I scored the most baskets I'm pretty sure he just won the basketball game.

** That's my favorite chapter so far. I hate what Judd Winnick did to Dick and Kory in Titans 5. Of course Dick loves her but he was trained be Batman. Trained to say no. Even if that awful idea is continued on I think at the least Kory loves Dick. I still think he cares though . .**


	4. First Lies

**Alright new chap. Sorry 'bout lateness of this chap but my grandparents are staying at my house in the room with the computer in it and there's no room in there for us to be able to use the computer in. They're still here so it might be a little while until I get regular updates.**

"-kicked your green little ass BB".

"No you didn't. You only think that cause' . . ." BB trailed off trying to think of an answer that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. Raven was meditating in the room they were in and he **really **didn't want to sound like an idiot and have her call him one.

"Cause I always do" Cy smirked.

"No ya don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Shut up!" Raven barked floating over to them and entering the argument with them.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room**

Kor'I flipped into the air and came down, slamming right onto the robot below her. This was to easy. Telekinetically she moved level 80/100 to level 95. Several robots came down on her, Kor'I flipped up onto the bars in the gym, not using flight, and let go of the bars, falling onto the robots. Her red hair looked like fire because of her speed, she wasn't sweating though. She moved onto the final robot to perform the finishing move. "Go away" she muttered. "He'll catch you."

"I'm insulted" Arsenal walked up to her grinning.

"Butt out".

"Hey, Hey" he said defensively. "We're old friends. We were close".

Kor'I smirked. "Were we really?"

"Yes!"

"Got any pictures?" she asked sounding bored.

"Yeah!" they walked out.

* * *

"Wing is not going to like this" Terra said sipping a smoothie.

"Cheers" Raven muttered.

"What if Harper gets 'er?" Logan asked. "How do you think Wing'll kill him? I'm taking bets".

Everyone ignored him. "She seems smart" K(Bumblebee) said. "it makes sense that one day Harper'd pick a girl that'd shoot 'im down".

"Smarter then how she used to be?" Raven asked. "I don't think so. I think that she tricked us. I think this is who she really is. She **was hiding from the gordanians.** I think she was hiding who she really was so that no one would find her".

"Uh . . .does that evenmake sense?" K asked locking eyes with Raven.

"Yes".

* * *

"This is about a month after Titans East was formed" Arsenal said leafing through the pictures. "Cyborg was coming down to make sure everything was going okay y'know he was our leader for a little while. I think K always thought of herself as the replacement. That's why when you . . . disapeared the two mainbranches of Titans came together. The Titans are family. So you can come and talk when you like. Except whenI'm having sex. I know what it's like to think you have no one. I was addicted to heroin when Green Arrow leftto go on a road trip with GL. Hal." He paused for a second and Kor'I could tell he was done with serious talk for a while. "Anyway you guys all came down and it was about a week before Raven started having issues with Trigon. Trigon is her father but he's a demon. He's pure evil and he wants to rule over everything. Raven is the portalthat he uses to get here. Then you guys saved the world without our help. Then this dude named Brushogun came and attacked your tower. The clues pointed to Tokyo so you guys went and followed him there. BB recorded the whole thing and showed us a video of it". He sighed.

**Arsenal POV**

So far everything I'd told her had been the truth. Absolutely every word. But now I had to tell a macho lie if I wanted her. "It showed Robin, that's what Wing used to call himself, pushing you away forever. You guys were the most official unofficial couple in the Titans. Everyone knew it was Rob/Star forever and he ended it. He broke you in half. That's when he became Nightwing. Then he left the team for a little while. When he got back everything was crazy and you had disappeared."

"I want to see the video". Good thing I'd prepared for this. I hadn't changed it to much. I didn't want this huge extravagant lie. Well it was a huge extravagant lie. But I hadn't wanted to change the video to much. If someone watched it someday they might've forgotten about the changed bits or maybe they wouldn't even care by then. He hoped to have been in a long and happy relationship with Kor'I by then. It wasn't like Nightwing had ever appreciated anything she'd done. Roy had and he'd been the friend to talk to about the relationship for several years. It was his turn now.

* * *

"What d'you think Harper's telling her?" Cy asked taking a bite out of his giant pretzel. He,K,Raven,BB,and Terra were all still hanging out in the cafeteriaeating,joking around and wondering what was up with theArsenal-Kor'I-Nightwing thing. Various Leaguers and Titans had joined in at certain times then gotten bored and left. Raven looked like she would leave soon. But honestly she never would.

"What do you think Harpers telling who?"

"Who d'you think Harpers telling what?"

Cy took another bite out of his pretzel and started on his waffles. We've been talking about what Harpers been telling K-" K kept telling him to shut up physically but he continued anyway. "or'I for ages". K groaned and Raven slapped Logan. Cy gulped. "Nightwings right behind me isn't he?" K groaned again.

"Thank you Karen" Cy said while grinding his teeth.

"I tried to warn you" K shrugged.**"AND DON'T CALL ME KAREN!" **

**"What is he telling her?" **Nightwing demanded.

"You're scary?" BB gulped.

"I'm not scary Beast Boy!"

"Dude you are _**so** _scary!"

**Arsenal POV cont'd**

I only changed two scenes. The first one is where Starfire has rescued Rob,she's given him the clothes and they're about to kiss when the other Titans show up. I deleted the almost kiss scene. It just goes from Star about to leave to the others walking in. I don't wanna go crazy and end up with a huge, crazy lie. Which is what I already have because the end of the movie is the complete opposite of what really happened. Rob helps Starry out of the goo then tells everyone that he's leaving the Titans and completely breaks Star. Tells her that he doesn't want her and that she should stop forcing herself on him. Then he leaves. Star, Cy and Raven took over. We called on Robin for help when the Brotherhood came after us. Star disappeared sometime during the fight. Cyborg saw her fall into one of Warps wormholes. Which is true. Or she just could've left us. I'm the biggest liar ever. Star and Wing were together big happy woo. We got in a fight with Slade and . . . She disappeared. Robin left and came back as Wing. A lot of us changed are costumes or names.

"Thanks Roy" she muttered getting up.

"Where're you going?"

She smirked. "I have to go and see my "good friend " Nightwing".

**_shit_**

Oooooooooh. I think I just made my story into the LOST triangle. Nah. Cause I've got some big plans for Kor'I that don't necessarily mean that she's settling down with a boy. She has way to much to do first. Then one of the boys will have their revenge. Wait . . . . isn't it Kor'I's return and revenge? And another female character will have her return and revenge. You might relate her to someone you know. If I use that plotline. I'm not entirely sure about using her yet. Anyway I hope to do some stuff with the League soon to change things up. Maybe an Ollie and Wally chapter. Or something with Booster and Ted. And then the obvious BM/WW and GL/HG. Maybe some ?/H and BC/GA? And definitly mentions of LOST.


	5. Welcome to hell Wing, Welcome back GL

**My grandparents left so this should become more regular. Last chapter established how far Roy is willing to go so I want to do something with Wing and Batman and then do a League chapter. I'm hoping on introducing an OC soon but I worked really hard on developing the character so I want it to be at the right point in the story or maybe in the sequel I'm already planning to write. **

**IMPORTANT:I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I needed a filler chapter, introduce some of the other characters and also introduce the voice Kor'I is hearing that she first heard a few chapters ago. Also I needed to do a little bit of talking about the relationships with the characters and show Raven sensing someone with Kor'I which introduces the plot. You might not understand this yet but you will soon and I've already got thoughts for a sequel so . . . read on.**

**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: I said I thought this chapter sucked but I have no idea what you think. I really need to get reviews on this one.**

Wing hit the punching bag. Hard. There was no reason him to still be doing this, so why was he? She liked Roy. So what? Beads of sweat trickeld down his face. It was well past midnight. He should be sleeping. Well a childhood with Batman trains you not to need sleep.

"Nightwing" a cold hard voice walked up to him.

"How long have you been standing there Bruce?" Wing demanded. The Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"Long enough".

"Meaning you've been watching me via security tapes and you've just come to antagonize me. Or Diana and Clark made you. Or only one of them. Or Flash. I really need to kill him. Y'know he's lied to me twice in two days?" He stopped hitting the bag and had as close to a remorseful look as you could if you were trained by Batman. "It wasn't like that when we were kids. Just me, Cy, Beast Boy, Raven and Star. Then Titans East and then we expanded globally. It killed the closeness we had as a small team. Star died and then we all sort of fell apart. **That part **killed our friendship. And now Harpers gonna mess up the last chance we have to bring the team together again by sleeping with her. He'll dump her and then it'll be done. Forever. Ever wish you could just start the League over. Do it right".

"Sometimes" Batman said causing Wing to jump. He hadn't really been expecting an answer. "Shayera killed us. Mainly John. J'onn told us what he felt off John. He wanted to. It hurt J'onn to much to speak about it."

"Meaning?" Nightwing asked impatiently.

"Go ask the Green Lantern about it".

"Can I ask you about Di-"

**"Ask. John". **

"About **your **love life? Okay" Nightwing left. Batman groaned silently so Nightwing couldn't hear. He had been the most skilled of the Robins. Where had he gone wrong?

_

* * *

_

_"Starfire" it hissed. _Kor'I groaned. "You? Go away. I don't particularly like hearing voices in my head. Especially ones that've told me to kill people I kinda like." _Nightwing got to you already? Shame. I thought you were stronger then that" _"As friends Jackass. What do you want?" _He'll get to you eventually. It won't be long now. _Raven happened to be walking by Kor'I's door at this time and noticed that she wasn't in there alone. And someone was kind of in her. "That was fast, even for Harper. Or Nightwing" she muttered walking into Kor'I's room.

* * *

Get out of my head. **Now.**

Raven walked in. "Uh . . . hi".

"Hey" Kor'I replied walking over to the door. She looked like she was about to leave. "Raven, right?"

"Yes. Was Harper in here with you? I need to talk to him."

"I thought you were smarter then being his girlfriend of the hour" Kor'I smirked. This had caught Raven off guard. "The other Titans said you were very smart. I don't believe them right now".

Raven muttered something that sounded like 'new ones'. "I would not stoop that low".

"You mean beyond Logan?" Raven muttered something darkly again and left the room.

_You shouldn't have made an enemy of her Koriand'r. She is smart. _Yeah whatever. What exactly am I supposed to do again? _I never told you. _Wanna tell me right now? _Don't use sarcasm with me. We'll be in touch._ The voice left her head.

* * *

John Stewart heard a knock on the door of his room. A green hand shot across the room and opened the door while John floated over. "Hey hot shot" John said to Nightwing who looked more like the Flash or like Roy Harper then like himself.

"I wanted to know about Bmans's love life" he said casually. Johns eyebrow arched up.

"What? Look Wing I know what you kn-".

"That was a joke. Ask him. I need to know about- Batman told me to ask about-" Wing wasn't entirely sure how to phrase this. If he asked John the wrong way he'd get his ass kicked.

"Spit it out kid. Luthor'll come back from the dead before you're done".

"-Shayera. I need to know about Shayera" Wing spat out. "Sorry John. He told me to ask."

"Is this because of you and Kor'I?" John asked. "Or you and Donna Troy?. I know you and Kor'I were . . . close. And I've heard you and Donna have been like that since Kor'I died. Flash says you and Kor'I were the most official unofficial couple the Titans ever had." He stared at Wing. Wing shifted guiltily. "Kor'Is death killed your team while Shayeras betrayel killed ours. It's because you think her being back will change the team. You should come in. This will take a while. And it might be painful for you. I've lived it enough that at least it's bearable." Wing nodded and walked in. John sighed gruffly when he walked in. When he knew Wing couldn't hear him he muttered "Welcome to hell kid. It never heals".

**Review because if you do the story will be better for _you._**


	6. Your son Bruce

**Once again I am posting a chapter. I definitely want to do some Christmas/Hannukah stuff later on but I may take some time off to do a LOST holiday thing. But it is a possibility for me to do some holiday stuff for this fic so REVIEW. All you have to do is hit the button and say "I would like to see (insert idea/character/plot line/etc here) in the story" or "I didn't/did like this chapter because (insert here) " Or you could make me really happy and do both or more then both.**

"Bruce" the Kryptonian said gliding over to his friend. Batman was working on his computer in the cave.

"Clark" Batman said with no emotion. He kept working on the . . . whatever he was doing. (How should I know what he was doing? He's the goddamn Batman!)

"This is important Bruce. I'd like it if you gave me your full attention" Superman said patiently.

"I'm listening" the Batman replied.

"You always are" Kal muttered. "You need to talk to Nightwing".

"I did. Just last night. Ask him if you don't believe me".

"I heard. You didn't give him any advice except for saying 'Go ask John'."

"It'll help the Lantern get over Shayera."

"She's back Bruce. We're **all **over it. Though I agree with you. It'll help them both to discuss what's happened to them."

"Exactly. If he wants to get more advice he should go to Shayera or Diana."

"Bruce" Clark said starting to get annoyed that the Batman had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Dick is just as much my son or that of anyone elses in the League as he is yours."

"Not Wests".

"Okay they're brothers" Clark growled as Batman smirked. "But **you are the one who signed the adoption papers. **Legally he's yours" Batman shrugged as if to say 'so?' "I'm going to tell Dick you're going to talk to him. I think it would mean a lot to him with what he's been through."

"Tell him Diana will talk to him" Batman grumbled. "I'm busy".

"Bruce" Clark sighed. "Diana helped raise Dick. She was there. But she's your **girlfriend** Bruce. Not Dick's **mother**. And even the girlfriend stage is very new. Dick, Tim and Barbara held a meeting to discuss it".

"I'll ask Diana to talk to him".

"Bruce you're not getting the point" the alien sighed. Bruce very well was getting the point. He just didn't want to deal with it. "We're going to discuss this later".

Batman smirked. "I know you'll be here Clark. The matter is where I will be". Clark took one last look at his friend and soared up.

* * *

**THE REVIEW HAS BEEN WRITTEN FOR YOU: All you have to do is hit the button and say "I would like to see (insert idea/character/plot line/etc here) in the story" or "I didn't/did like this chapter because (insert here) " Or you could make me really happy and do both or more then both.**


	7. Marriage Counceling

**Again with the wanting of reviews people I wrote one for you in my last chapter. So please send me some! Alright I'm starting to get to higher chapters so there's gonna be way more stuff going on now. I needed to build it up a bit and introduce some stuff. But I'm also still gonna do some space filler chapters.**

A knock sounded on Shayera Hols door. "In a minute" she yelled putting her mace back into it's slot on the wall. "Let yourself in" . The door slid open to reveal John Stewart, who looked rather frustrated and tired. "John? The hell is going o-"

"Am I allowed to visit a friend?" he muttered floating through the door.

"Aren't you going to bark at me now for-" John turned and growled. "Yeah. That's what I'm used to". Nightwing walked into the room and collapsed on the sofa, yawning. John shrugged.

"Apparently Batman put him up to it". Shayera nodded. Nightwing followed Batman around like a puppy. And when Batman yelled Wing listened. "I have to bring something up".

Shayera smirked. "What?" Her smirk grew when she saw both the boys sit down and groan. "It's about Kor'I, isn't it?" They nodded. "That's Batman for ya. He rubs his kid off on us half the time."

"Thanagarian war" John told her.

"Shouldn't you go to Vixen for this?" Shayera asked. GL was really serious about not cheating on Vixen with Shayera.

"We broke up" John growled. Shayera tried not to laugh.

"How?" John growled again. "The hell Stewart!"

Wing laughed nervously. "He's just tense. We've been talking all day".

"What the hell did you ask him?" Shayera demanded staring at them both. Wing shrugged. "Was it that personal?"

"Apparently".

J'onns voice sounded over the intercom: "Shayera are you there?"

"Yeah" she replied. "John'n'Wing are here too".

"Good" was the reply. "Because it's Slade and I'm sure the Titans will be mad if they're not represented in some way on this mission".

" J'onn we're the ones who have the most experience fighting Slade" Wing commented. "Shouldn't it be just more then me? Slade is dangerous and it has always taken all five of the originals to stop him. All I need on this mission is me, Cyborg, Kor'I, Raven and Beast Boy."

"Nightwing the League-"

"He has a point J'onn" John stepped in at this point. "The Titans have this one covered. If you really need anyone else down there Shayera and I will go as backup."

"Fine" J'onn said as the intercom clicked off.

"You coming?" Wing asked getting up from the couch.

"You've got this one" the other two said at the same time.

"Figgered" Wing said leaning on the door. "I'll be back for more 'marital counceling' later".

"It's not marital counseling!" the two strict leaguers barked. Wing smirked,winked and left.

"He is Bruce Wayne junior" John grumbled lying down on the couch. "So what do you want to do?" Wings voice popped up in the intercom.

"She wants to do **you **John" he said before the com link clicked off. Shayera growled at the com. "Why are you two always growling?"

"SHUT UP!" they growled.

"Again with the growling!"

**"RICHARD!"**The comlink remained on but no voice came out.

* * *

"Your name is Richard?" Beast Boy sniggered.

"What the hell do ya think Dick stood for **Garfield" **Wing growled at him. They were running down the hall at JLU HQ. "And if Cyborg says anything I know his name too".

"Damn" Cy muttered. "Because I really care what your real name is Wing. It's not like you ever go out in public an-"

"We're here" Wing told them. He and Cy turned the corner quickly but BB bumped into the wall. "J'onn?" Wing called. "Where are-" J'onn floated down from the control station. He stared them down oddly.

"I already sent a team of Titans after Slade" he told them.

"Well can't you send us too?" Wing asked.

"One team per mission."

"We need all five of the originals to stop Slade! Who the hell did you send down there?!"

"That is none of your buisness Nightwing. I suggest counting to 5, taking a step back and trying an oreo".

"Wha-" Beast Boy had just stumbled into the room as J'onn flew up to the control deck. "What's going on, dudes?"

Nightwings fist had engraved itself into the wall and his face held nothing but the deepest loathing in it. "We're going after Slade". He marched out of the room and Cyborg and BB followed.

"You heard J'onn" Cyborg told him.

Wing stopped, turned around and smirked. "I want to stop him".

"Anything else?"

"Yeah" Wings smirk grew wider. "I'm going to kill Harper for taking control of **my **team and leading them on a mission that could get them killed." He continued to walk to an unknown destination. When Cyborg knew Wing was far away from him he found it easier to think. _It's a good thing he doesn't know about Harper and Kor'I. And I don't wanna be there when he finds out._

* * *

**Short update I know but I liked the (now sort of) cliffhanger.**

**And very importantly the story is not being cancelled. The computer was down for a few days and then it was my dad's birthday and Christmas. **

**Expect the second update soon because I think it will be short but I can never tell.**


	8. Break in

**A couple of days ago I started the sequel! But when I finish this I've got a good idea for a LOST fic so I'll probably post that first. **

**Check out my tie in: Oh Shayera . . .**

* * *

Wing had managed to hijack the t-ship so the Titans hadn't needed to sneak into the control room and trick J'onn which might've been scarier or just as scary as tricking Batman. Cyborg had made any and all repairs and upgrades necessary and the only three remaining Titans had left.

* * *

Earth

The t-ship was gliding through the air above Jump City. "I love it here" Beast Boy murmured sinking into a stupor.

"We're not coming here to hang out Beast Boy" Nightwing barked. "We're here to rescue our friends".

"I thought we were coming here to bust Harper" Cyborg replied.

It was silent for a second. "That too".

"And to rescue Kor'I" Cyborg added.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Wing roared the famous phrase. His cheeks then tinged slightly pink. "You didn't call her my girlfriend, did you?"

"Nope" Cyborg replied as the t-ship touched down on the ground. The two of the three founding Titans climbed out of the t-ship.

"Uh . . . dude" Beast Boy started. "How're we going to get down there?" Wing smirked as the t-ship took off into the night sky. "Dude! That's our ride!" A blue laser that resembled the sonic cannon shot out of the sky. The t-ship then swooped back down from the sky and landed. Cyborgs pod popped open and he leapt out.

Wing peered down into the cavern. He was crouched down and looking into it like in the first LOST season finale (Exodus Pt.2) when Jack and Locke had leaned into the hatch. "This should be good Cy." He looked back up at his friends. The old "serious leader" voice was back. "Let's move Titans". He immediately jumped into the pit.

Wings acrobat heritage wasn't completely obvious all the time. Most of the time he looked like he had been trained by the Batman, which he had been. But right now was one of the rare times when he looked truly happy. When he was up in the air sometimes you could see it. Dick Grayson. The part of him that made him human. The side that Starfire had seen and no one else had noticed for years.

And Cyborg was noticing it now. He nudged Beast Boy. "Yo B" he muttered. "It just me or does he look happy?"

"Beats me dude. I thought we were supposed to be saving our friends".

They landed on the ground, well Wing and Cy did. BB fell flat on his face while his two teammates laughed at him. They quickly got over it though. Wing quickly took the lead and the other two followed him.

His old attitude was coming back. The Slade obsession. It was easily traceable in Nightwings face and the way he was running. "BB keep moving. I gotta talk to our fearless leader over here and ya ain't gonna wanna be here when he blows". Beast Boy nodded, transformed into a bat and glided through the dark cave. "Yo Wing!" Cyborg called. The first boy wonder didn't reply to the former athlete so Cy had to run up and push Nightwing into a wall. "We gotta talk about this man. Before you go in there and see Slade for the first time in about five years". Wing growled something that seemed to signal as 'be quick because I know you're not gonna let me go until you're done'.

"Man you need ta get a grip. This thing with Slade . . . . it'll kill you eventually. And just when Stars come back with no memories . . ." Cy shook his head. "**Dick **if she regains her memories anytime and you die . . . you can't leave her like that man! If she remembers everything . . . . it'll crush her".

"She can't remember Cy" Wing told the Titans second in command.

"Why not?"

"Because she already has-"

"And how do you know that?" Cyborg yelled. "How the hell would ya? She wouldn't lie to us!"

"She's different now" the first Robin replied. He then turned around and ran after Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy remembred how to break into the Slade's hideout. Oh boy did he ever. But when he got to where the door had used to be . . . . well used to be described the gaping whole in the wall. His teammates were already here. BB walked through the wall and had no idea what he was about to see. Probably his friends trashing Slade.

He slipped and fell down into something. "Dude!" he groaned. "It's all liquid-y!"

"Beast Boy!" came Nightwings voice. "That's blood!"

Beast Boy, horrified, looked up to see a pile of the torn and bloody bodies of his teammates. "Dude" he whispered.

* * *

Don't worry about the Titans. They'll make it out fine . . . .or not. But there's one thing . . .

**There will be at least one character death.**

Who lives? Who dies? You'll find out.


	9. Still an Amazon

**An author's note should be here . . . .**

* * *

5 hours before

Arsenal took another bite of his hot dog. He was sitting in the Leagues cafeteria with several of the other Titans: Donna, Terra, K (formerly known as Bumble Bee), Jinx, Garth, and Raven. Also with them was Kor'I, Wally and a couple of the other Leaguers: Supergirl and Fire. Normally Wally West would be in his habit. But Fire was here and he could barely form sentences. Jinx looked livid.

Donna was about as happy at this as Jinx was and had to keep nudging Roy. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything but she'd been in charge of "watching" Roy since she'd met him. So since junior high school. She was used to keeping him in check and hadn't bothered to wait for an order from Nightwing or his cousin to watch the flirt.

Donna's League com link went off in her ear. "J'onn what's up?" she muttered hoping no one would hear her.

_Troia, Slade's security has gone off. I need you to take several of the other Titans and at least one full member of the League to investigate._

"Alright" the young Amazon replied. "Anyone in particular who I should bring?"

_Anyone who is with you right now. This is a priority 1._

"That's cool. I'm with a couple of people right now so I'll bring them with me". J'onn gave the okay and left Troia's mind. "Hey Titans listen up" she called down the table. "The security system to Slade's cavern just went off. It might be nothing but it might be something." She leapt up into the space above the Titans' heads and floated.

"Let's move Titans" she called speeding to the League's control station. The Titans sat there with open mouths. Or at least some of them did. Raven didn't seem to really care about this she just kept eating as she stared down the table at her teammates. Kor'I wasn't shocked or scared. She had a hungry look in her eyes.

"You heard the wo-man Titans" she replied to this with a steely glint. The Tamaranean ran after her friend. The others, being made up of mainly followers, ran after her. Raven stared after her team.

"This is not going to end well" the demon-human hybrid muttered as she floated off to her room.

* * *

The Titans led by Kor'I, Donna, K and Roy entered the watchtower bay and teleported to Jump City. Raven stared at Kor'I for a moment to see the former Starfire's reaction. No one had thought to what she might think of being back here. She could remember something important.

Kor'I looked around at the city. Funny enough it did look vaguely . . . familiar. Like she had lived here once. Then she reminded herself that she had lived here once and she was stupid for not remembering all that had happened in the past few weeks. She turned to the team. "Any of you know how to get where we're going?" she asked.

"Yes" most of the Titans responded. They grinned at each other.

"Are. You. Insane?" Kor'I demanded.

"Uh . . .no?" Roy told her as if it were a question.

"We are going to investigate the lair of one of the most dangerous criminals of all time and you think it's time for giggles?!" Kor'I yelled. "It's like you have no idea what he's capable of! You guys have been affected by him more then anyone. You act like he hasn't killed and captured you in the past!" She looked at the Titans disappointedly. "I thought the League was about the fight. I thought the Titans were supposed to be a family. I guess I was wrong".

And with that depressing statement she charged up her flight and burned green through to Slade's cavern. "I thought you were supposed to be heping us!" Arsenal hollered after her. He turned to Troia. "She's never going to be Starfire again is she?"

Troia gave a small smile (like how Juliet smiles on LOST) and shook her head. "No" the Amazon responded.

"What if she isn't Star, Donna?" Green Arrow's former protege asked her sounding absolutely crushed.

"Roy" the other Themysciran Princess giggled. "You have to realize that she is Star. You two have been spending a lot of time together but it's like you haven't actually been watching her. The big picture is she looks differently, her voice sounds a little different, she fights crime in a different way, she doesn't appear as joyful and she's got more powers. Take a step back and look at the small things. The way she acts around all of us. It's a subconscious thing but she doesn't respond to any of us any differently then she did before. The little personality quirks. The way that a small smile tugs at her face, how she laugghs, the way she gives Wing a heart attack whenever she does somethin a little craz-" Donna looked terrified.

"What's up?" Arsenal asked casually.

"First off Roy- everyone's gone. Second we forgot Wing, BB and Cy!" Donna moaned. "Dick' will kill us. This is Slade. His purpose in life since he was fifteen! He doesn't want to be left behind! Haven't you heard the stories from before we joined the team! Slade could only be defeated by the five original Titans!-"

"But there's more of us then there are of him! Plus we've got Kor'I-"

"We have no idea where she is! This isn't about sheer numbers! Slade plays by strategy!-"

"You're an Amazon!" Roy bellowed in her face.

"Yes" she replied with an icy tone in her face. She advanced towards him. **"And don't you dare forget how most Amazons feel towards men. You may be my friend and I might seem perfectly adjusted but I can be just as much a men hater as my sisters. I know how you treat women Roy Harper". **

The cold fire in Donna's eyes disappeared as she groaned. "Sorry 'bout that Roy. Sometimes I lose myself, some of my best friends are boys but sometimes when a boy talks to me like that . . . I just snap y'know?"

The archer nodded. "Apology accepted but we gotta go help our friends !" The duo quickly took off down the cavern.

* * *

** What I'm gonna try to do from now on is shorter but faster updates. I keep writing these long things trhat take a while to get out and (I'm guessing) that people get annoyed. **


	10. Got 'im

**This chapter takes place when Kor'I goes after Slade. I'm wondering myself what he has to say to her . . . .**

* * *

Kor'I stayed in the cavern but in the air. She had already unhooked Slade's security cameras and needed the moment to catch her breath. Being in the air helped her to think. It didn't work to well. Her thoughts were still muddled and memories were incomprehensible. All in all being in the air really didn't do her to much good after all. But this way there was a good chance of none of the Titans seeing her.

Honestly they could get pretty annoying. Well most of them could.

_FLASHBACK_

_Speedy was sharpening his bow and talking to Robin. Several of the Teen Titans and Titans East were hovering in the corner whispering about them. Bumble Bee (K), Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire seemed to be having more fun the Robin and Speedy. Raven was reading and Mas y Menos were out exploring Jump City. "They aren't, are they?" Cy asked Bee._

_"What are they Sparky?" she asked annoyed with her sort-of not really boyfriend._

_"Gay" Cy hissed. "I mean I know Robin. I don't know Roy as well as I know Robin."_

_"What d'you think" Bee asked sounding bored._

_"Well I think he obsesses with his hair and girly high heeled boots." This forced a small smile over Ravens face._

_"Robin and Speedy aren't gay Cyborg" she reminded him_

_"_What_is the meaning of this gay you speak of?" Star asked and Aqualad burst out laughing._

_"Star you know what gay means" the teen Atlantean chuckled. "I've heard you use it"._

_"From what you are saying you do not mean Friends Robin and Speedy are 'deliriously happy' " Starfire said still sounding puzzled._

_"Well . . . " Cy started. "They could be . . . together."_

_"How could Speedy and Robin be doing the dating? Please- Speedy is Donna's boyfriend, yes?"_

_"It's just a joke Star" Bee told the Tamaranean trying to find the right words. "There's another meaning to gay. It's when two people of the same gender date each other. Speedy's always talking about his hair so Cyborg calls him gay for a joke."_

_"Is that not what the tabloids are for?" Star asked with a mischievious grin on her face. The Titans roared with laughter._

_"What on earth have you been teachin' 'er? Bee demanded hands on her hips._

_"Everything on earth Bee" Cy replied with a grin._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Gotta love new memories" Kor'I muttered sarcasticly before diving into Slade's cavern. The former Titan was as quiet as it was possible to be when sneaking into a villains lair that was covered with dust. Kor'I was pretty sure Slade wouldn't be there but if he was it would be better to not make her presence known. Better to get backup or wait for the Titans. The Leaguer grinned at herself. She knew if she found Slade she would go after him whether there was someone with her or not.

A shadow menaced over the small pocket of the cavern the JLU member was standing in. Kor'I scanned the cave with her eyes keeping as much of herself as possible hidden in the pocket area she was standing in. It was probably her own shadow, or maybe Raven, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

There was a figure standing in the center of the cavern. It was watching different people on a giant screnn. Roy and Donna was the realization that she came to. If it could see Roy and Donna it could probably see her.

The figure wore (from what she could tell) full body armor, silver shoulders, black around his guts, silver around the legs. It was also wearing a mask, the colors were hard to tell fromt his far away in the dark but it seemed to be half orange and half black.

* * *

Slade had noticed the girl enter his cavern throught the security cameras-she had probably procured this idea in her head already- but he had still chosen not to say anything. The idea of this was to get a grasp on what she was like now. Before she had seemed powerful yet naive. Now she had shown the Titans her true self.

Strong, powerful, smart. What Slade had been looking for in an apprentice about five years ago. But now . . .it would be simply easier to kill her and see the affect on Nightwing. It would be just as, if not more amusing. "Hello Starfire. I see that you've returned to the land of the living. How fascinating."

* * *

Kor'I stepped out of the shadows and walked into the cavern. "If you know I'm back you already that isn't my name anymore".

"How silly of me to forget. Koriand'r". That shocked the hybrid. She had told no one of what Kor'I stood for. Well actually she had told Shayera but that didn't really matter because Shayera wouldn't tell Slade something like that. Even if she did betray the team (which she had) that was an extremely trivial and useless bit of information. "You're surprised. Pity. I thought that you'd be smarter then that."

"What're you doing back here? You ran when Trigon was defeated. Why come back to where you'll be hunted?" She knew to be very careful about questions. Wing and Cy had told her about Slade's way of turning the tables to his advantage. Turning an innocent comment into a way to wreak havoc on your emotions.

"Well I see you're a quick one-" Slade smirked as he walked closer to her. "You're more like yourself then you've been in years. You never were turly Starfire. A clever ruse to fool those aliens into not coming after you. You figured to leave this planet as soon as you got here. But . . . " his eyes traveled over to the security cameras to where he could see Nightwing, Cyborg and Beast Boy. "You met them. Him. I thought you had potential to be something genius. Something dark and twisted. Now I see that you already are. I've been monitoring your watchtower. You'll never find my eyes and ears don't bother looking for them. I've seen what you can do. It was a smart move of mine to kill you. It turned you back to what you are. It broke the Titans. . . the former boy wonder especially. If he had arrived a few seconds earlier he could've saved you."

_FLASHBACK_

_"_STAR_!" Donna yelled as the alien princess was thrown through the air. Donna soared further up into the air. She knew this would be a difficult catch. Starfire was heading full force for the ground. The Amazon princess dipped lower, Star was headed for the ground. Donna wasn't going to make it! "Raven you better get here" she murmured as a black piece of metal shot across the ground. Donna noticed the metal and zipped towards it. _

_Nightwing swung his cycle and managed to grab Star before she hit the ground. "You okay?" he murmured into her ear. Star made the slightest shake of her head. "What happened?"_

_"Wing!" Donna yelled after the cycle but decided it was no use. She would have to resort to desperate measures. "Nightwing" she barked from behing the bike imitating Batman as well as she could. _

_Wing swung around to see Donna. "What happened?" he yelled hopeing she could hear him. Donna pushed on the air waves and managed to catch up to the cycle. She could hear Wing but as he wasn't a meta she had no idea if he could have a whole conversation with her._

_"Slade hit her with some sort of gun" she explained as calmly as possible landing on the bike. Wing had no idea if the tear streaks around her eyes were from her crying because of Star or if flying so fast had gotten to her. "I think he shot a bomb into her brain."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK HE SHOT A BOMB INTO HER BRAIN!" Wing roared as he braked the bike._

_**"Richard, when a bomb . . ." **Donna started to say with the Amazon in her dominant as Kor'I flashed back to the current time._

_END FLASHBACK_

Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven tore towards Slade. Beast Boy assumed the shape of a velaciraptor as he took snaps at Slade. Raven sorrounded Slade with her energy and threw him towards Beast Boy who took swipes at Slade with his mouth, tail and fingers while Cyborg and Nightwing whipped out a sonic cannon and batarang, ran across the ceiling crossing paths as they hurled the weapons at him. Beast Boy ducked out of the way (which was probably a smart idea because he **did not **want to be anywhere near Slade when Nightwing got anywhere near him) as Nightwing whipped out his bo staff and rushed at Slade just as Raven released as much of her life essence as possible and threw it all at Slade, Beast Boy shifted into a liger (he loved Napoleon Dynamite), Cyborg when into his weapons mode as his shoulders, feet, arms and even robotic eye opened up to shoot lasers and sonics.

And then something very odd happened. The room exploded with energy as Kor'I sank down to the ground. She had used the energy inside of herself to blow through the room. "I got 'im" she murmured before sinking down to the ground.

**

* * *

**

**Starfire's death is very important and there is lot's more of it coming your way. Just her dying is not all that hapens. Slade said Wing could've saved her if he had been a bit faster but as it's Slade it's definitely not entirely true. Or maybe it's a all a lie. But we'll also see the other Titans, Star pre-death, during death, and the Titans after her death, how the DCU reacts. **

**Only a few chapters to go so it's all action, no more stalling from here on out!**


	11. Not Star

**The energy Kor'I used at the end of the last chapter was the blast Starfire uses, it puts major drains on her and that's why she feinted.**

* * *

Kor'Is eyes flickered open. She made a soft groaning noise when she realized it would probably be safe to. She turned her head a bit to see a bit more of the League's hospital area. "You okay?" came a voice as the former warrior princess looked up to see several Titan and JL members. She groaned again.

"My head is on fire" she murmured rubbing her arm. A second voice, probably Cyborg, laughed.

"Give 'er some room Wing. It's Star, you do realize that, right?" That meant the first voice she had heard had probably been Nightwing's. The guy was always the first on the scene whenever Kor'I was involved, which was a bit odd but the guy **had **been raised by the Batman and had so far turned out much better then Bruce. Living with Batman probably caused you to be slightly eccentric.

"Yeah Wing give 'er some room" Kor'I mimicked sitting up and checking to make sure she was still in her own clothes.

"Was that sarcasm or are you happy I'm concerned?" Nightwing asked sarcasticly. "Don't worry the League didn't mess with your clothes" he added seeing the concerned look on her face.

"What about the Titans?" Donna Troy, who was the first Wonder Girl and currently sitting on Kor'Is bed, asked.

"That wouldn't entirely be truthful . . ." Nightwing grinned at his . . . . what was the term for the relationship they were in?

Another woman entered the room carrying a tray with certain pills and a bowl of cereal on it. "You need some sleep" the Titans resident empath, Raven, commented.

"I'm glad you're alive too" Kor'I replied sarcasticly. Then she turned to the other Titans. "So what exactly happened back there? We get Slade?" Donna's face immediately dropped while Cy made a shooshing noise.

"I see that" Nightwing told them dryly while rolling his eyes. "Slade got away". Kor'I made a face.

"That sucks, sorry dude" Kor'I told them with a small grin before tearing into the cereal Raven had brought her. Raven forced her to lie further down saying Kor'I needed to conserve her energy. "I'm fine though" Kor'I retorted. "What we need to do is go after Slade-" Raven's eye's glowed white as a black band stretched over Kor'I and attatched her to the bed. "RAVEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the former Starfire roared as she thrashed around in the band.

"Kor'I you need to rest" the young magician told her. "Until you wake up the Titans and the League will go after Slade. When you wake up you can help, okay?"

"And who exactly is feeding you this cock'n bull story?" Kor'I demanded raising an eyebrow at the Titans and League giving Nightwing a bit more of a look then the others.

"Um . . . Raven give her those . . .pilll . . .things" Wing chattered. "We should go stop Slade. Raven meet up with us when Kor'Is asleep". Wing dashed out of the room followed by Donna, Flasher and Cy. Kor'I groaned.

"I hate Nightwing" she grumbled slurping up the rest of the milk in the bowl. "With his stupid Starfire obsession causing 'im ta follow me around like a puppy". Raven handed her the sleeping pills.

"I'm not leaving until you take them so you might as well" Raven held up a very thick Stephen King novel. "The League won't let you leave unless you sleep first" she added trying to make a case for Kor'I to take the pills. "You might as well take the-"

Kor'I grabbed the pills, forced them down and feinted onto the bed. Raven shrugged. "She shouldn't have taken them that fast".

* * *

Kor'I was ready when she woke up this time. She was more used to the feeling. She flipped off the bed and realized that Nightwing had been completely serious about someone changing her clothes. Instead of her uniform she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sports bro. Her bro had been changed! Oh the many ways to kill Nightwing . . .

She slipped through the door and walked down the hallway but stayed quiet. She continued walking down the hallway until she heard two people arguing. She stopped by the end of the hallway to see Nightwing and Arsenal were the two people arguing.

Kor'I was pretty confused by this. Sure Roy had told her about what Nightwing had done before she died. He'd baisically told her to get a life and stay away from his. But the boys had seemed to be really good friends and a stupid revelation couldn't ruin that. If Kor hadn't lost her memory she'd already know about Wing dumping her. Sort of dumping her. Not really dumping her.

She couldn't hear them as well as she wanted to so moved closer to them. Nightwing had a broken arm, she hadn't realized that, he must've gotten it in the fight against Slade. She remembred the first time he'd broken an arm. When he fell off the bridge on the motorcyle. Roy didn't look to great either. He had a limp, what looked like a newly healed once separated shoulder bone and a couple of serious scratches and bruises.

"You could've gotten somebody hurt!" Nightwing was yelling at the archer.

"Wing-" Roy did look pretty upset.

"Hell most of the team is hurt! I've got a broken arm, you're practically in a splint!, Donna was unconscious for almost two hours!, Karen suffered internal bleeding!, Wally won't be running completely normal for at least a month!, Kor'I-" Roy looked very guilty and both of them looked about to cry. This was pretty shocking for two late teen-early twenty vigilantes. You had to have a pretty hard stomach to get this far. "Harper there is no way in hell I'm gonna lose her again!-" Roy looked very guilty here. "And not because of one of my best friends! One of our best friends! Roy you know- you know how it feels to lose everything that matters to you in a second. Donna married Terry, Cheshire tried to kill you, Donna died. You know what I went through. Look I just- there is no way in hell I will lose her again."

"She's not Star!" Roy yelled shaking Wing senseless. "She's not the same person! She doesn't remember! It's like when we found Donna with the Titans of myth-no memory! Sucks, doesn't it?" he added trying to add in a bit of humor.

"She's starting to remember-" Wing tried to start.

**"SHE IS NOT YOUR FIANCE!" **Roy roared. "She is not the same woman who was in love with you, who squealed and ran into your arms when you purposed, who loved all your romantic crap, who died in your arms, she is not who you want her to be! And you know what- she isn't going to be Starfire! I want her back everyday to man but there's nothing we can do-" Nightwing hissed and shooshed him.

"Someone's here-'

"They already know the story'" Roy replied, exasperated.

"She doesn't know. And she doesn't know Slade killed her either" Wing hissed.

"She deserves to know her own past-"

"I thought you just said it wasn't hers" Wing fired back. "Make up your own damn mind!"

"I'm just saying she deserves to know Slade killed her-"

"Ssshhh!" Wing hissed. He turned back to Roy. "It's her".

"How can you tell?" Roy asked sounding really worried.

"It's her. I know. She might not entirely be Star but-" Wing gave a sneaky grin. "Kor and Star have a lot more in common then you think. Little things. I know Donna mentioned it to you once."

**Kor'I POV **(takes place in a few seconds)

Sonuva bitch. Sonuva bitch. Son-son-sonuva bitch. So going to puke. My whole body is trembling right now. Not just because I've found out who killed me but because I know now why Nightwing plants tracking bugs all over me, why he made Raven watch me until I took those pills and why he'd felt comfterable with changing my clothes. He's probably senn me naked plenty of times. Nothing new.

**End POV**

* * *

Kor'I immediately put a hand to her mouth to stop any sort of noise from coming out. She ducked out the doorway and snuck (sort of, being a team member she didn't have to sneak in) into the javelin hangar.

Taking control of the ship she zipped towards the planet and landed where the team had earlier that day. If Nightwing had been her . . . boyfriend (she didn't want to have to think about the full statment right now) and Slade his 'archenemy' well . . . it was pretty obvious who had killed her.

* * *

**So everyone's yelling** **at each other and the overall story is getting better. This one's almost done but I have ideas for several more of these stories.**

**And I really wouldn't mind some reviews here people . . . **


	12. Why are you here?

**So now Kor has gone after Slade, this is the beginning of the end for one of the Titans. It's kind of like when you go back and watch the first season of LOST and you see Micheal cheering on the raft when the others are coming to kidnap the "boy" . . . Off topic.**

**Also a warning: Star's death in the first flashback. I suggest reading it for the information but I know some people (myself included) don't like death scenes. The only reason I could write it is because Star isn't dead anymore. Or did she even die in the first place? . . .**

**Also my computer has been telling me that it can't access the login area so that's why there hasn't been a chapter for a while.**

* * *

Flash, formerly Kid Flash and still a member of the Titans, puked all over the javelin's floor. "Wally" Batman barked. "Get out of here. We have two dying patients. By puking here it means that someone will have to clean it up. No one can stop monitoring them to clean up your puke".

"Batman!" Wonder Woman's call came from the other side of the javelin. "We need you!" Batman glared at the speedster. "Bruce we're losing one of them!"

"Don't. Do. Anything". Batman stormed out of the room. Wally couldn't help noticing that Batman looked even paler then usual. For Batman at least. Well at least Wally knew which of his friends was going to die. Oh shit.

* * *

**Raven POV**

Raven, alias Rachel Roth, liked being with the Titans well enough. Actually, it was home. Probably one of the only places she could ever be herself was with the Titans. Five years ago the Titans had been founded by Robin, now known as Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy or as he was sometimes referred to Changeling, Raven and Starfire. Two years after that Starfire had been killed by Slade and that had killed the Titans. But now she was back. Very different it was true, but you could tell she wasn't lying. Raven had suspected that Kor'I was a liar and you couldn't blame her after Terra . . .but something was trustable about the supposed former Teen Titan and that was what had caused Raven to know the girl hadn't been lying.

You could trust Starfire. It was just a vibe she had given out. Kor'I gave out the same sort of vibe. Not to mention you could just tell Nightwing got happy when she entered the room, his basement would get very leaky. But it was also the way she acted around the Titans. The way her body just relaxed, the look on her face when it was just them. As if she remembered everything subconsciously, but didn't know she knew.

And now Raven was stuck in a javelin with Beast Boy (oh joy) for the next fifteen minutes because Kor'I had decided that Slade had killed her and decided to go after him. Personally Raven couldn't blame her. Slade had been a big bet on the murderer of the Tamaranean when Nightwing and Troia had decided to not tell anyone what had happened. The guy had been suspect numero uno for any crime perpetrated in Jump City for years.

But Slade was also really smart. While most would try to kill their enemies, Slade had not been stupid enough to actually try to kill a Titan. Because he realized what the other Titans would do to him afterwards. Before Star, Robin was completely obsessed with Slade but he'd had the Titans and Star to keep his mind of things. If you thought Robin had hunted Slade before Starfire you should've seen him afterwards. Nightwing had done nothing but hunt for Slade. A different Titan had brought him food every day to make sure he wouldn't starve to death (because Raven had sensed that Nightwing didn't really care about food anymore).

* * *

**Three hours previously**

Kor'I was trying to be quiet. Trying to figure out what to do with him. After she beat him of course. Justice was the one term that came to mind. But in a case like this what was justice? The Leaguer was seriously wondering what justice Slade deserved. Her first thought had been to beat the shit out of the guy then send his ass off to rot in jail but obviously the Titans had had different plans.

The team that, according to just about everyone, she had helped found had done nothing to him. If Slade had been caught he'd be in jail or dead. So yes, she wanted to rip the Titans limb from limb. Particularly Nightwing. From what she'd heard he was particularly obsessive about Slade. And yet when he was given a reason to kill Slade, something that she was pretty sure the League would've concealed for him because he was Batman's son, or to merely send the guy to jail, he hadn't taken it. Her own. . . boyfriend and he hadn't even taken the time to send her murderer to jail. That was pretty insulting.

"I certainly pick people who'll care about me, hunh?" she muttered darkly descending into Slade's cavern. "First Nightwing doesn't even care that I die, then Arsenal lies about the fact that me and Wing were more then just a little friendly-"

A warm hand grabbed the former Titans back. Kor'I dug into the arm and not letting go, hurled it at the ground thinking she might break the persons leg or back. But it merely hovered right above the ground. "Kor, it's Donna!" the figure yelped as Kor'I was about to grab her leg. "Don't!"

As Kor'I was closer to the figure because she was trying to grab it's leg she did notice that it was Wonder Woman's sister on the floor. "You should fight back a bit more" the once warrior princess commented as Donna floated off the ground and touched base with her feet. "Good technique but you have a bit of pacifist thing goin' for ya. You should also tell me why you're here".

**FLASHBACK**

**"Richard when a bomb inserts itself into your fiances brain you get her to Raven right fucking now!" **Donna's Amazon side came tumbling out yelling.

"I'll get Slade for you Star" the original boy wonder murmured. "Promise". The motorcycle roared back to life in the direction of the tower.

Donna's t-communicator went off. "Yeah?" the once Wonder Girl said into it.

"Donna. It's Raven. What's going on?" a crackling voice came out of the communicator.

"Star got hurt. Really badly."

"How badly?"

"There's something in her brain". A black bird enveloped the three Titans and the motorcycle as they appeared in the sick bay of Titans Tower.

Raven levitated Starfire off of the motorcycle, she didn't want to destroy the alien's brain by accident, and onto one of the sick bay beds.

Cyborg tore into the room with a weird looking metal contraction in his hands, it looked kind of like a bo staff but it was twisted everywhere and there were other smaller bits of whirring metals on it. "Cy, what the hell's-" Wing started to demand but Cyborg pushed him back from the bed.

"Trust me when I tell you this man- you **do not **under any circumstances want to see what I'm about to do to her" Cyborg said hastily looking utterly disturbed himself at what he was about to do to his friend. He pushed the Titans' leader out of the way gently and walked over to the bed Starfire was lying on.

"**WIIIINNNNNG!" **Star half-shrieked and half-moaned as she shivered uncontrollably on top of the bed. Cyborg decided that this would be a good time to bring Nightwing into the picture and so shoved his friend towards the bed.

Nightwing got much closer to the bed and wrapped his arm around his fiance as he attempted to take off his mask. Star pressed his mask on top of his face trying to keep it on him. "Yeah Star" he murmured in her ear.

"This is who you are. I will not let my last glimpse of you be without it. I love you . . . ." she finished quietly as Nightwing heard a tiny 'pop'.

"Star" he continued in the murmur. "Star?" He shook the Tamaranean a bit. "Star? Starfire?"

"Nghtwing" Cyborg said quietly and sadly. "Dick, is she-" Nightwing didn't look up. "Man, I am so-" Cyborg couldn't finish the sentence. "It's like losin' a- What am I talking about? I just lost my-" Cyborg continued to babble. Nightwing looked up from the bed, snarled, stood up and turned on his heel and left the room.

Raven looked up at Cyborg. "Were you expecting that reaction from him? From Nightwing, that seemed . . . slightly tame. I was expecting something different".

"More emotion?" Cyborg asked her. "Rae, this is that fifteen year old spiky headed, know it all that went crazy on Slade. Losing. . . This. . . is the last straw for him".

"There is one other thing that is shocking to me" Raven said with a look in her eyes that clearly said 'we are so pathetic'.

"What?" Cy asked, he didn't look to good either. He looked very tired and awfully sad.

"We are not having the most emotion filled responces either" the half-demon replied very, very quietly with a trace of sadness in her voice. She pulled her hood over her face to hide the tears that were now sliding down her face.

Cyborg collapsed onto the floor. "Donna's still in the corner of the room" he murmured as tears leaked from his human eye and something liquid like filled his red eye.

Cyborg was, in fact, wrong. Donna had fled the hospital area of the tower and was walking hurriedly down the hall. There was no way she was going to sit in that room and just watch Star like that. It was sick and wrong. No Amazon would watch a sister suffer like that. No one deserved to be watched in that type of weakened state.

Donna didn't look where she was walking, not at all. So when Roy Harper a.k.a Arsenal walked down the hallway and called: "Hey Donna!" she looked up and bumped right into him. Roy jumped about a half a foot back when he noticed there were tears streaming down the Amazon princess' face. Amazon. Princess. Those two words meant something. They meant toughness, power and not crying was a part of that.

Arsenal had seen Donna like this several times. The first had been at her wedding to Terry. The second when Diana had been killed in battle. The third had been when she was murdered, and that hadn't been anything more then a few tears. The last time was when the Titans had fought the Titans of Myth, Donna's memory had been returned to her by Raven. When Donna's real personality and true heritage had returned to her she had cried after realizing what she had been a part of. But Roy had never seen her cry like **this. **

Usuall he had seen her cry for something that had happened to her. This was more like when Diana had died. Just more histerical. "Uhhhh . . What ha-" the archer started as Donna threw herself on him.

"_It's Star!" _she moaned. "There was an accident!"

**END FLASHBACK**

So there are several cliffhangers and I'm hoping to get this story wrapped up soon so I can work on the sequel.

I've also got many ideas for stories in this universe that I wouldn't categorize as sequels but use these versions of the characters.

* * *


	13. Unknown Factors

**Alright I'm back but have a ton of projects due in March so don't expect much from me for a while . . . **

**This is also probably the best chapter yet.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously: _"You should fight back a bit more. Good technique but you have a bit of pacifist thing goin' for ya. You should also tell me why you're here".

**"Richard when a bomb inserts itself into your fiances brain you get her to Raven right fucking now!"**

**Now**

"Fight back a bit more?" Donna asked, keeping the conversation away from what Kor'I really wanted to talk about. "I am an Amazon, Diana may have told you about our culture a bit. All we do is fight ba-" Kor'I stuck a finger in front of the former goddess's face.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" the WARRIOR princess demanded leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Don't you dare avoid the question Troy. You owe me that much".

"Hey, I don't owe you anything!" Donna barked. "Trust me when I tell you that if anything you owe me something!" Kor'I laughed, it wasn't a good laugh, it embodied how she felt. Which was damn pissed off.

"I don't owe you one. fucking. thing" Kor'I argued back with her teeth clenched. "I don't even have a memory! It's like waking up one day and not having a sense of sel-"

"**YOU OWE ME MY LIFE BACK!" **Donna yelled in rage. "You owe the Titans Starfire! You owe Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and everybody else their friend and their teammate and so much that you can never give them!"

A rather knowing look spread across Kor'I's face. "Oh, I see now. Look I'm not Starfire".

"Yes you are!" Donna told her. "You came back and you said- Hec the League said-"

"I am" the half Tamaranean chuckled. "You're right. But I'm not. Raven and Arsenal were the first two of you to understand that. I'm not the same as I was when I died. Starfire is my past. This-" she motioned at her dark uniform. "Is what I am. I don't know what my future is but I know what I am. And you know that too Donna. You're just not thinking about it. Now you need to be quiet because Slade will-"

"Hear you?" a menacing voice asked softly. The cavern that the two vigilantes were standing in lit up to see a man in a uniform made of something that looked like metal. He was standing next to a man in a yellow and black uniform. There was a statue of a woman next to them with a plaque and various odd bits by her. The man in the metal uniform bent down to pick up the plaque.

Donna leapt off the ground and hurled herself at man. "Don't you dare touch that!" she roared slamming him into the wall. "Terra was one of us and she doesn't deserve whatever you've done to defile her!"

"Troia, I may have reason to harm my former apprentice but today I am not here for her and sadly, I am not here for you either. Meaning I do not need you interrupting myself and the Tamaranean". Electric currents surged into Donna as she yelled and sunk to the floor.

"What the hell do you want?" Kor'I hissed at her former um . . .boyfriends enemy. "Troy didn't have anything to do with this. Leave her out of this."

Slade smirked, or at least it seemed like he did, the corners off his mask had twitched slightly. "You are still Starfire, that is absolutely correct. You were the definition of teen heroism, innocent and sweet. No wonder Grayson fell for you. Now you are the definition of the Titans and Outsiders brand of heroism. Dark, mysterious, smart, dangerous. No wonder he still loves y-"

"Do you have a point or are you just going to go on about me being everything the Titans want for their next membership drive?" the founding Titan asked boredly.

"Patience child. You have no idea what's happened to you. I have the answers. I had Terra's answers, I gave her control over her powers and she managed to become the most powerful metahuman I had ever seen. Until now".

Kor'I laughed, a hard cold laugh, even harder then the one she had just used on Donna. "For someone who I've heard is smart, you are really stupid. Terra managed to control her powers because of her friends. The Titans. You destroyed a kid's life. You're sick, you're evil, you're twisted and if you think that I would join you just to regain a memory that isn't even mine-when there are people who are willing to help without the whole becoming a villain thing-you obviously don't know the kind of person I am. Starfire wouldn't have joined you and if you think I would you can go fuck yourself. Actuall you can do that anyways. Or I could hand you over to Nightwing when I bring your ass back to the watchtower. Your pick".

"You're right, I don't know you. But the Titans don't know you either. Troy told you that they wanted Starfire from you. They don't care about you. They care about her. And they will do anything to get her back. Even destroy you".

"No" she said softly, shaking her head. "They wouldn't". A blue light came out from behind Kor'I and hit Slade. Kor looked behind her shoulder to see Cyborg standing with his sonic cannon pointed towards Slade. Raven was floating on his left with her arms crossed and her hood over head. Beast Boy was standing between the two of them as a tiger. He was lying down and licking his paws. Nightwing was crouched on Cyborgs right with an escrisma stick in his hand. And they all looked majorly pissed. Not someone took the last donut pissed. This was my best friend was murdered pissed.

"You're damn right they wouldn't!" Nightwing hissed hurling himself at Slade.

* * *

**Time to get back to the main plot for. Flashbacks might be done for a while. Yeah they're fun to write but I'd rather get back to the current time.**


	14. And it all comes tumbling down

**Alright I'm back but have a ton of projects due in March so don't expect much from me for a while . . .**

**Slightly depressed with the amount of people reading this thing . . .**

**And to anyone who is reading I promise the only character death was of Starfire. **

* * *

**_Previously: "But the Titans don't know you either. Troy told you that they wanted Starfire from you. They don't care about you. They care about her. And they will do anything to get her back. Even destroy you"._**

**_"They wouldn't". _**

**_"You're damn right they wouldn't!" Nightwing hissed hurling himself at Slade.  
_**

* * *

Kor'I rushed towards Slade but Cyborg blocked her path and she skidded to a stop to avoid hitting him. "The hell is wrong with you?! That is Sla-"

"We need to get you outta here" Cyborg told her. He turned to run but noticed that Kor'I had vanished. He groaned. A black shadow appeared behind him and shifted into a woman.

"You lost her, didn't you?" came a low grumble from inside the hood. Cyborg groaned. "I'll take that as "Yes Raven I did lose her". The shadow appeared again overlapping the woman and she vanished.

* * *

Nightwing was headed directly at Slade's head but Slade ducked. Wing's feet hit the wall as he redirected his position in the air. He looked over towards where Raven and Cyborg were talking as Raven vanished. No doubt looking for Kor'I. Damn it! "What's the matter Robin?" Slade taunted the former boy wonder. "Has your team deserted you yet again?"

Nightwing tossed a bat-a-rang at Slade who vanished from the area. Wing scanned where Slade had been standing as his voice rang out from the shadows.

"They never understood you. They never will understand you. You've dedicated your life to this, to the small world of masks and capes where even when you think you have won. . . you are wrong".

Nightwing hurled his un-broken arm into the wall, which ended up being Slade. "She's not the alien" he hissed grabbing Nightwing's broken arm. Wing let out a short gasp of pain, but clenched his teeth so Slade wouldn't hear.

A short hiss of pain escaped Slade's mouth when he realized there was a red arrow in his shoulder. "Yo Terminator!" Arsenal yelled from the other side of the cave, his bow loaded. "Auste le vista baby!"

Several punching bag arrows and one freeze arrow (the kind Mia used on Cy in her first issue of TT) flew at Slade who was still digging into Nightwing's broken arm.

Arsenal flipped into the air as Nightwing slammed Slade into the ground and looked up. The arrows headed for the two vigilantes.

"Oh damn" Roy muttered as Slade managed to somehow loose Nightwing's grip. The three collided with the arrows and a bat-a-rang that Nightwing had hurled about a minute ago.

* * *

_**KRA-KROOM!**_

Raven hissed and fell to the ground. "Rae!" Beast Boy yelled running ahead of his friends in the order they had been in. Raven had been almost at the front she, Donna, K and Flash had had to drag a yelping Kor'I out of the hideout. She'd been swearing and yelling on the top of her lungs and even Raven, the daughter of a demon lord, had covered her ears. Donna had been muttering prayers to the greek gods, which she **NEVER **did. That was more Diana's type of thing.

"Hey Rae, guess what?" Beast Boy asked bending down to give his friend a hand.

"What?" Raven demanded in an aggravated tone. "And there are two syllables in my name Beast Boy".

As usual Beast Boy ignored the name comment. "Shazam" He replied with a large grin on his face.

"It's not funny Garfield" she murmured. Tempest pushed his way past Beast Boy to get to Raven. The later of which looked rather pissed. He wanted to help Raven, he just wasn't sure how. And being around Garth certainly wasn't helping things.

"What happened?" Garth demanded in a calm tone. His presence fed Raven more then Beast Boy's did. Gar was a good friend but he was very hard to be around. His presence hurt Raven and at the same time kept her satisfied. Garth completely kept her calm. She read nothing but the udder feeling of calmness from him. And it made her feel good.

"Nightwing, Arsenal . . . Slade. They collided . . . and they're in serious pain. Death bed pain." She pulled her hood even further over her head but both Beast Boy and Tempest managed to get a clear view of her pained violet eyes. "And it's hurting me too".

K was the first to react to this, she wasn't the leader of Titans East for no reason. "Bee to watchtower. I repeat this is Bumble Bee to watchtower! I'm with the rest of the Teen Titans in Jump city. City sector twelve. We have two team members down along with one criminal. We also have an empath on our team. She can feel the pain radiating from our teammates and is withiring on the floor in pain. We need immediate medics and assistance."

"Damn" Raven murmured as another low hiss escaped her mouth. The team stared at her in awe. "Arsenal is in physical pain but mentally he's fine. Nightwing . . .he is in pain on the inside as well".

J'onn and two medics appeared, courtesy of the watchtower, and started to converse with Raven.

At this same time Donna looked straight at Kor'I, right at her. And aimed a punch right at her gut. "Guys!" K yelped at the two vigilantes as they tumbled down the hallway.

The rocks tumbled down the hideout as the two royals flipped through the hallways.


	15. No Boys Allowed or Femme Fatales

**I just got back from vacation, that was why there was no chapter for so long.**

**Hopefully I will end this thing soon because I would love to work on some other stuff and a sequel to this.**

**_Previously: The rocks tumbled down the hideout as the two royals flipped through the hallways._**

* * *

**Now**

Kor'I slammed Donna onto the floor securing her hands on the shoulders of the Amazon. "You make another move on me and I will pop them". Donna gazed at the alien with a glazed look on her face.

"You wouldn't kill me then?" her tone was as glazed as her look. No emotion. . .

"Why the hell'd I kill you?" Kor demanded. She flicked her eyes to the ceiling and back at Donna. "I'm a bit of a hard ass. I don't take lives meaninglessly. Especially those of people who are here to benefit the innocent".

Donna snorted. "You're killing Nightwing. Did you hear Raven? Emotional pain, it's you. Having you here. . .it is literally killing him". Kor stretched her hands over Donna's shoulder.

"And why do you care so much?" Kor demanded. And for the first time Donna noticed how gruff her voice was. Like Batman, Huntress and Hawkgirl combined. Kor'I wouldn't kill her, but when she said she would pop Donna's shoulder it wasn't a lie. No wonder the League had taken her in. Kor'I was just as dedicated to the job as anyone else.

And she probably deserved to hear the truth. "You overheard Wing and Roy talking about your relationship with Wing. But you didn't hear the whole story. . .after you died he got. . .really drunk. I was with Wing, Roy, Wally and Garth in Las Vegas. We were depressed, drunk and. . ."

"Roy told me this story" Kor'I interrupted. "I know the whole thing."

Donna paled. "And you're alright with what happened? I mean we fixed it so-"

"Troy you were drunk" Kor interrupted her. "No one was hurt to badly and what happened wasn't your fault anyways." Kor'I stood up to get off of Donna. Donna attempted to push herself up then grimaced. Amazons did not show pain.

"My shoulder bone's been separated. I'll wait for the others to show up then lead them in. You need to go save Wing and Roy".

"I can pop your bone back in" Kor offered. "It'll hurt like hell without anesthetics but I can do it. Done it to myself, my friends back in Gotham. I'm an expert at it".

"Do it" Donna told her without hesitation. "Two of my best friends, my family, are in there. Roy helped found Titans East and Wing is one of the five founders and the leader. I'm not leaving them out there." She looked back up at Kor'I. "Do it".

Kor'I squatted down and gently grabbed Donna's hand. "I'm gonna count to ten alright?" Donna nodded biting her lip to make sure no reaction to the pain would escape her.

"One. . " Kor'I started and pushed Donna's arm up. The only noise that escaped her was a short hiss of pain. "Anticipation is the worst part" Kor said pulling Donna up to her feet.

"I know" Donna replied. "Thanks. Listen-I know we haven't exactly been getting along but I was hoping-" Kor put a hand up to stop her and Donna stopped talking.

"You hear that?"

"The sound of someone running?" The girls' eyes narrowed as Kor started to speak.

**"Slade" **she hissed venomously before tearing down the hallway.

* * *

Arsenal was the second to wake up. His eyes blinked open to see that he was completely trapped in by rocks. Slade had either blown the place up or there had been some sort of rock slide. Or both. "Wing!" he called out. "You there?"

"Roy?!" Arsenal heard the rather quiet responce. Wing was probably hurt if he was that quiet. Arsenal reached out to slap himself at this this thought, they were trapped in by rocks of course Wing would sound soft, but realized he couldn't move his arm because he was trapped. "You alright?" Wings feint voice came through again.

"Yeah, I think so. What about your arm?" Wing's arm had been in a sling when they'd gotten to the cavern.

"Why wouldn't my arm be fine?" Wing hollered back. Shit. Someone had noticed his arm.

"Dude, even though you were wearing that giant trenchcoat, everyone noticed your arm. We would've been stupid not to." Wing grumbled softly enough so Roy wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Donna flew through the hallway at breakneck speed and slammed Slade into the cavern wall. "What did you tell that Tamaranean Troq?" she roared smashing her fist into him. "She heard you running and deserted me!"

"She isn't Starfire,Troy" Slade replied cooly. "But someday she could make a good apprentice".

CLANG! A slim, black clothed girl fell from the ceiling and dropped onto Slade, causing them both to drop to the ground. "Nice job" Donna commented steeping back. "I had no idea you were a skilled street fighter".

"Most people don't" Kor'I replied before placing a foot onto Slade's plated chest. "If you don't tell me where our friends are I'm going to have to-" Slade's eyes slid out of focus. **KRA-KROOM!**

The Slade-bot exploded throwing Kor'I into the wall. The wall cracked in half as the rocks split through it. Kor immediately flew above the "rock storm" and scanned it looking for the Titans that she had been separated from or Wing and Roy. "See anyone?" she called over to Donna, who was also flying above the rocks as well.

"No" Donna hollered back, it was hard to hear each other over the rocks.

"You take the right side" Kor called back flying towards the left side. Donna soared toward the right side noticing a red gloved hand sticking up.

"Roy!" she called jubilantly floating down towards the hand and pulling it out of the moving rocks.

"Donna" Roy panted breathing a sigh of relief. "You got out."

"Yeah. Kor'I is here to" Donna told him as the rocks hit a black wall and slowed to a stop. Raven walked through the now open wall and started to inspect the area nodding at Donna and Roy.

Donna landed and Roy flung his arm around her shoulder. "No boy's allowed, hunh?" he asked. Donna turned and slapped him across the face. "Funnily enough, I missed that" he muttered so that Donna could hear him. She turned slightly pink in the face and then kept walking.

* * *

The fighting is probably done but the characters need closure. And can anyone hear . . .sequel? I'm wondering who would be interested in that.


	16. Effective Immediately

**I think this is the last chapter. I might end up doing a two parter for length. This chapter should be the best yet because it will lead up to the sequel, so it's kind of the prologue to that.**

* * *

**Previously: **The last chapter was like an episode of the show Teen Titans and was about Kor'I and Donna teaming up to save Nightwing and Arsenal. Before this Donna seemed to have a grudge against the former Starfire. . .

Epilogue Pt. 1

Kor'I was sitting in one of the many window sills in the watchtower looking out as the sun was starting to rise over the earth. "It's cool, isn't it?" the Leaguer appeared to be talking to herself.

Nightwing stepped out of the darkness. "Diana told me you could be. . . oblivious" he commented. "Doesn't seem like it".

"Only when I feel like it, Wing" she replied. "When it comes to work, I'm never wrong". Her eyes were empty and her voice seemed to say the same. Everything she knew had been turned upside down in a week, so it couldn't be her fault that she sounded like an empty shell.

"You mean you're always right?"

The girl grinned mischieviously. "Bruce is always right, I'm never wrong".

Nightwing shrugged and decided to not think about her comment. "The Titans and the Justice League are having a meeting. I'm on my way there now, it's about you". He got up, stretched his legs and walked in the other direction.

"Yo, boy blunder" Kor called after him. The former Robin stopped walking. "Why're you tellin' me this?" Her expression seemed a little concerned yet, Wing being trained by the Batman, could tell she was doing all she could to hide it. And she was doing it well, not many could pick up the concerned edge from her cocky tone.

"Because you at least deserve to know that the League is considering kicking you out for what you did the other day. I know what Slade did to you and if I could I'd let you do whatever you wanted to him". _But I can't because if I did I'd never be able to stop. First Slade, then Red X, then Jason. . . ._

* * *

Donna stormed through the watchtower. Kick Kor'I, someone she was really learning to like, out of the League? Sister or no, Hera was Diana going to hear about it. From her if not from Nightwing who had probably tried to weasel Batman's vote to be a good one. The League listened to Batman. If he said Kor was out of the League then the bat-god had spoken.

Reaching Wonder Woman's room Donna knocked on the door impatiently and when no one responded pulled it open herself and stormed into the room. "Diana, I-" Donna had noticed that Kor'I was in there talking to Donna's sister. "Hi" Donna turned slightly red. "Actually it's probably a good thing you're here because I came to talk to Di about you".

"'M listenin'" Kor responded, actually looking like she might listen to whatever Donna told her.

"You might be suspended from the League" Donna told her, although everyone involved in the incident already knew this.

"Get _on _with it already Troy. There's something important I have to do".

Donna grinned. This was killing the Tamaranean and they both knew it. "I think I have a way to keep you in".

* * *

Beast Boy sat dejectedly staring into space in the League cafeteria. He didn't have any trace of food near him and anyone who had ever spent a minute talking to the changeling knew it was a bad sign. Luckily enough, The Flash, who had been Kid Flash when the Brotherhood attacked the Titans, was walking by with a big tray of food and knew BB fairly well. "Sup Logan?" he asked with a mouth full of donut.

The green skinned Titan didn't respond, not even with the usual "Nothin' but the ceiling baby!".

Flash gulped down his donut bite. "Kay, this falls under the really weird department. Gar! Anybody home!" Flash scratched his chin then hoisted himself onto the top of his chair, waved his arms, jumped up and down and yelled: "RAVEN! HE'S ACTING REALLY WEIRD! I NEED HELP!" He fell back onto the chair. "Problem. Solved".

Beast Boy just glared at him. "RAVEN! HURRY!"

* * *

About ten minutes later, Flash and Beast Boy were walking down the hall to the "secret meeting" the founding League members and a handful of Titans had arranged about Kor'I. So naturally when the two reached the door Green Arrow and Booster Gold were lying on the ground listening through the bottom of the door. They both had black ear pieces which were linked up to a computer that Question was causing to send out live feed to the League through their communicators.

Of course, Question had been lured into the whole thing when Ollie had walked by talking loudly (purposely of course) about the "conspiracy theory" that Kor'I was involved in. The reason GA had wanted Vic in on the whole thing was because he had picked up computer skills form Huntress who would be harder to trick.

Unlike Question, Huntress used her brain to think of how her TEAMMATES might be trying to trick her. She had not forgotten the prank Flash had tried to play on her last year involving a banana, a paper plate, a trumpet and her conspiracy theorist boyfriend. Tried being the operative word.

Flash looked at Beast Boy for a second (or maybe less. Who knows, this is the FLASH we're talking about) who still wasn't talking, then bent down next to the archer and muttered: "Don't let Nightwing catch you out here" and vibrated through the door.

Booster stared at Beast Boy openly for about thirty seconds then nudged Arrow. Arrow grinned: "Mike, I think we can use him".

* * *

"You all know why we're here" Superman started gazing around the room at the Titans and League. "For any of you who may be confused this is not a 'hamburger convention' ". Flash waved at everyone in the room as if to let them know that it was his _'__genius' _mind that had come up with it. "This meeting is a vote to allow Kor'I to stay in the Justice League. I am sure that you all have your own views on this topic but seeing as the League has gotten to know her over the past year or so one of us will be sharing our views".

"Superman, I don't understand what you're trying to get at from having a Leaguer talk first" Nightwing told the Kryptonian, leaning backwards into his chair. "If it's somehow important shouldn't we have a Titan talk? We did know her first".

"Nightwing, as sure as I am that you have good intentions I-"

"Now, boys!"Wonder Woman interjected, as if she wasn't angry, merely bored by the spectacle before her. "How about we have a member of both teams go first. Compromise".

"Diana, don't let Nightwing get to you" Batman replied to this, he sounded more amused by this then anyone else. "Dick knows that HE is a member of both teams and I'm sure that is his intention."

"Dude that will not score you points" Flash called out to the original Robin from across the table. "Believe me, I've tried".

Nightwing chuckled darkly. "That's what you think this is about? Scoring 'points'? Besides, I wasn't referring to myself".

Batman stared across the table at his former protege then flicked his eyes back up to the speedster. "Clark, hasn't Wally been banned from talking during meetings after what happened last month?"

Superman grinned heartily remembering Wally's attempt to punk **the Batman.** "No Bruce, he hasn't been".

"How stupid d'you think I am?" the once boy wonder demanded. "Wally'd get Kor kicked out for sure." He turned to the door. "I know you're listening, you might as well come in". The door slid open to reveal Beast Boy, one of his ears the shape and size of an elephant and Booster Gold and Green Arrow. "Not you" he groaned.

Green Arrow slid the door shut quickly, he knew Batman would remember this.

The vent on the ceiling fell off to reveal two legs poking out. The legs jumped out of the vent to reveal-

"You didn't have to eavesdrop, though since Bruce didn't catch it-" Superman was interrupted by Batman, who was holding a hand up to silence him.

"Effective immediately" Kor told them. "I'm going on reserve. I'm not a full time League member anymore". And the room erupted. . . .

* * *

**Aren't I mean? One chapter left, sorry about the lack of updates but no ones reviewing so I figured it didn't matter and I've had a lot of school stuff going on.**


	17. The Beginning of the Beginning: Epilouge

** Here it (finally) is! Sorry it took so long guys! But it's also much longer then usual chaps. . **

**PREVIOUSLY ON A RETURN AND REVENGE:**

"Effective immediately" Kor told them. "I'm going on reserve. I'm not a full time League member anymore". And the room erupted. . .

**NOW:**

Red beams shot out of Kor'I's, former member of the Justice League's, eyes, sealing the box shut. She was packing most of her belongings, some would stay in the watchtower. But she was still Justice League, right?

A gentle knocking noise came from outside the room. "C'mon in, Di" Kor called picking up the box with her left arm and moving it to the left side of the room. (She's a lefty, Star (is now) a righty, remember that.)

The door slid open for the Amazon princess to enter the room. "How did you know it was me?"

Kor shrugged as a bang of black hair flew in front of her eye. "It was either you or Nightwing. Everyone else has already told me this was a bad idea". She grinned, slyly, looking up from the box. "And he doesn't knock".

"Do you think you're doing the right thing?" The hybrid shrugged.

"I dunno. But I can't stay here anymore, I need to find out the rest of me, y'know?"

"That's incorrect grammar" Diana frowned, taking on a Batman like expression.

The girl grinned again. "No, it's not. I'm me, being me as defined by me. And you've probably heard that a thousand times, but I really mean it". The warrior nodded.

"You're doing what's right for you. Instead of being the hero" she said trying to understand. "Because you want to learn your. . . what does Bruce call it. . .'origin story'?" Kor nodded.

"Yeah, sounds right". And went right back to packing.

Wonder Woman nodded with the ghost of a smile on her face and got up. "Try in places Starfire lived, or was. You might have luck there". The door swished open and Kor looked up to see that one of her best friends was gone.

* * *

_"T-minus two minutes" _the intercom in Nightwing's ear buzzed. _"Good luck, Dick"._

"Thanks, Di. Over and out". The one-time Robin pulled the radio out of his ear.

"As stepmoms go, yours rocks" Cyborg said, sighing and taking the radio. "Don't get cocky in there, short pants". Nightwing twitched.

"You must've been talking to Hunter" the boy wonder said disgustedly, his friend nodded, and he started walking down the hallway.

* * *

There was a slight breeze in the room. "Hey short pants" Kor smirked, not looking up from the boxes.

"I guess you met Hunter" he sighed as the once Leaguer nodded.

"She's cool, you're not. How are you two related?" she asked, with a slight twitch to her lip.

The former Flying Grayson shook his head. "Oh, haha, very funny. You know I'm adopted, anyways" he added almost silently, but Kor caught his eye and nodded. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Bats yelled at me in the conference room. Huntress and Robin don't know. That's pretty much everyone who can enter a room that silently". She jerked her thumb towards the computer, shaking with laughter. "Babs popped up on the computer the second I got back here after the meeting and yelled herself hoarse". She thought for a second. "It was kinda funny to hear the mask and see the face".

Nightwing nodded. Starfire had always seemed to understand that with the Bat family, your real face was the one covered in a spandex mask.. Apparently, Kor'I did too. Although, her mask was her real face, unlike with Starfire, who had had only one persona.

"So you're really going to leave the League?" Kor nodded.

"Not forever. . .just, for now".

"How Long is Forever?" The hybrid teen scrunched up her face.

"As long as you want it to last".

The former human traffic light laughed. "That's a good one. Clark asked me "How Long is Tomorrow?" in response. I think he was trying to sound like Bruce".

Kor snorted. "Some people wear Superman pajamas, Superman wears Batman pajamas". It was the first Robin's turn to laugh.

"Ask Lois". Kor leaned against the wall and stretched down to the floor.

"I **DID **ask her, she said 'yes' and that it had been in the Planet". Nightwing sat down this time, he didn't want to fall onto the floor with his broken arm. The two of them lasted less then ten seconds before they spontaneously combusted.

"So what exactly do you wanna accomplish, with leaving the League?" Wing asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. The hybrid Tamaranean/Human narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Hey, I'm just curious, I left Batman, remember?"

Kor rolled over to lie on her back. "I just wanna be me. . .away from all this crap. I'm doing the vigilante thing my way now".

Nightwing nodded, drearly, then rolled towards her with an excited grin on his face. "You should stay at the tower for awhile!" The once Leaguers eyebrows shot up into her hair.

"Umm. . .what?"

"You wanna learn about Starfire, that's the best place to " he explained. "She lived there the entire time she lived on earth. Plus, we've got home videos and pizza. Unlike on the road where you'll eat coffee with cheese still in the mug". Kor chuckled. "What's so funny?" he demanded, crossing his arms and narrowing his mask.

"How long have you been wanting to ask me that? How long have you been planning to?" The white lenses of the mask widened.

"You suck" her ex said playfully before punching her in the arm. "I'm serious though. Y'know? It'd be cool if you came out to the tower and hung with us for a while. Everyone likes you because you hammered Slade's ass into the ground". He seemed kind of disappointed, as if he, himself had been hounding Slade for a while.

Kor rubbed her forehead, wrinkling her skin for a second. _Because Slade killed you. _She realized. **Shut up. **_Admit it, you want to tell him yes. **SHUT UP NOW!!!! **Her mind shut down before someone like J'onn or Raven could get inside it. Unluckily, some people didn't need to be telepathic to do that._

"Actually, I was planning to come and stay out at the coast for awhile" she finally admitted. She'd been thinking about it since before Diana had mentioned it, she had brain cells y'know. She _had_ known about the Titans before meeting them. "Maybe I will stay with you guys for awhile." No sarcastic comment. "Nightwing?" Had he been kidding? She rolled over to see that he was gone. Instead there was a note:

_If you don't come to the coast to at least visit, I'll sic Donna on you-_

_ NW_

_

* * *

_

"Kor!" the accent flew through the corridors as a winged woman landed by the transporters just as a darkly clad woman was about to leave.

"Hey Shayera" Kor'I replied, seeming paler then usual. "But I gotta go". Shay grinned with a dark flare to it.

"I know. Just wanted to let you know that if Nightwing hits on you, send 'im to me. Ant I think Wally's gonna be by later in the day to unpack your stuff. Should only take 'im a few seconds or so, but he likes to spend time at the tower". Kor nodded.

"Right".

"And I'll see you soon" the former Hawkgirl told her. "Wally's spouting this Levarsary crap and it's pissing Bruce off".

"Alright". Shayera nodded.

"Good luck then". Kor stepped onto the blue transporter.

"Good luck with John" she winked. "I heard you guys last night". Shayera looked almost mildly impressed at this, but then realized what she was hearing and reached for her mase.

"Bye, Mike!" the former Starfire called to Mr. Terrific.

"Bye, Kor" he replied setting the machine as Kor disappeared. "Good luck surviving Hawk invasion, part II!"

Shayera turned and cocked an eyebrow. Crap. "Shay, I didn't mean it" Michael told her before running out of the room with a Thanagarian on his tail.

* * *

**Do I even have to say it? If people seem interested, I'll post the sequel that I started writing a while ago. Let's just say those voices in Kor's head are literally the beginning of the first storyline, which should last at least four fics.**

** I've got a whole plan for this series, the first storyline will last at least four stories. And I've really planned. I've got a second storyline that'll last who knows how long and possibly an interlude between them. **

** I've also got ideas for a few more storylines.**

** If anyone wants to see more, just let me know!!**


	18. THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED!

Sequel is up! It's called Return for Revenge and is part of a 4 (or 5) fic storyline! Take in mind I say storyline, not story, because I've got a handful of stories for this team that long or longer!

Sorry it's been so long! I was on vacation for awhile (almost 2 weeks!) and I started school last week.


End file.
